


If You Wanted to Walk With Me, Then Take My Hand

by Orca478



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternative ending-Edelgard lives, Bernadetta von Varley Has Anxiety, But he is also a good friend, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Dedue lives, Edelgard redemption, Edelgard von Hresvelg Needs a Hug, Everyone has enough of Rhea's shit, Everyone who is not in the tags is dead, Evil Rhea (Fire Emblem), F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Golden Deer Annette, Golden Deer Bernadetta, Golden Deer Mercedes, Golden Deer Petra, Hilda has no time for shit, I hate Cyril, Lysithea von Ordelia Needs a Hug, Mentions of Rape, NOT FOR CYRIL FANS, Not for Rhea fans, Petra also has no time for shit, Seteth has enough of Rhea's shit, Seteth realizes somethings, She is not necessary a villain but she gets bashed a lot, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Byleth, Claude, and the rest of the Golden Deer defeated Edelgard in Enbarr. But when the Emperor was sure she met her end, the leaders of the Alliance decided to do what no one expected. Spare her life.She's given one final chance to redeem her past actions, and finally get to unite Fodlan with them.But will they be able to bring the Edelgard they studied with, or is she already too much broken ?*Only updates on weekends*
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Bernadetta von Varley & Petra Macneary, Cyril/Lysithea one sided, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Lysithea von Ordelia, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Hilda Valentine Goneril & Claude von Riegan, Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Raphael Kirsten, Lysithea von Ordelia/Bernadetta von Varley, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth & Lysithea von Ordelia, Petra Macneary/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 13





	1. A Fateful Choice

At last, this long terrible war was finally coming to an end. Yet not in the way she wanted. 

Edelgard laid on her knees, Aymr broken at her side. She had been defeated in combat for the third time since the war started, and this time, it was for good.

Enbarr had fallen. Alliance and Almryan soldiers had completely taken over the city.

The Imperial Army had been crushed. Hubert, Dorothea, Ferdinand, Lindhart, Caspar, and Jeritza, her trusted advisors and friends, were all dead. Manuela and other people that helped her were gone as well.

She had nothing now, nothing but her life, and that is about to be taken as well. By the person that she is supposed to hate, but can't help but love so much. 

Byleth Eisner, the woman that cost her the war, but also took her heart. How ironic is that ? 

Byleth stood in front of her. Claude and Lysithea at her side. Both had come in the middle of their fight, to give their teacher back up. 

Well, if she has to go, she will go with dignity. She can only hope this three, as well as their other friends, can lead Fodlan to the peace she wanted to take them.

"It looks like, my path ends here." She said shakily. 

She supported herself with her sword, and watched Byleth. 

"My Teacher, claim your victory.....you must." 

The woman just looked at her. A face full of pain in her face. 

She had to kill her. No matter how much Edelgard dreads that it has come to this. The only way for the war to end, is with her own death. 

"Your path lies across my blade. You must kill me ! Even now, people are still dying ! You must put a stop to it." 

Byleth finally started walking towards her. The sword in her hand.

Edelgard showed her her neck, accepting her defeat. 

Her mind filled with all of her regrets. How she dreamed of the new united Fódlan, the planning she did. Her time with her friends as they all talked of the world they were creating. Only for all of that to never come true. 

Still, one final regret. A failed objective she desperately wanted, was the final thing she thought. 

She's about to die. She might as well say it. 

"I wanted.....to walk with you." 

Silence filled the room. Edelgard closed her eyes and waited for the blow that would end her life. 

But that blow wasn't coming. 

When two minutes passed. She had to look at her, to know what was happening. 

So when she raised her head. Byleth finally spoke. 

"No." 

She grabbed the sword by the blade, and striked Edelgard with the handle. 

She knocked her out.....but she didn't kill her. 

Byleth watched as Edelgard fell unconscious to the floor. 

The Empire has fallen. She has no allies or recourses left. 

But there had been enough bloodshed. So she won't kill her. 

She can't.....not her. 

"Teach ?" Claude asked. 

"Professor, did you just....spare her ?" Lysithea asked. 

"There has been enough death today. I....can't kill her. Specially now that we have Hubert's letter. We might need her." 

Both stood quiet. 

"I told you before we entered. I much rather walk a path with her, together. So I agree with what you have done Teach. Edelgard...she deserves to live." Claude said. "After all. It's not like she is more guilty than the knights we work with, and specially the archbishop." 

"When I got here....Edelgard said....She went threw the same things as me. I can't condone killing someone who went threw that. Her life has been...constant torture. I'll support you to Professor. You know I'll always have your back." 

"Thank you." Byleth said before looking at the disposed Emperor. "Let's secure her, and bring her back to Garreg March. We will see what we do with her there." 

"I'll take her. You two go get Rhea." Lysithea said. 

"Well no one will dare to face the one that killed the Death Knight. But will you be able to carry her alone ?" 

"No need. I'll help." 

The three turned to see Petra enter the room. 

"Petra ?" 

"I wanted to see if my help was needed. But you obtained the victory." 

"I see. But don't you hate Edelgard ?" 

"I have no love for her. But my trust in you Claude, and in the Professor, is much more great than the hate I have for her. So I will be listening to you." 

Lysithea and Petra held Edelgard by the arms, and dragged her away. 

"That was something.....but I'll repeat it my friend. I support this." 

"I hope we can manage the others." 

"Well it's not like the Church has any authority now. Something we agree they can't have back. As for the rest of the Deer, well, they trust you, so if you want to spare her, they'll support you." 

"I hope you're right." She shook her head. "Thanks Claude. It's nice to count on you." 

"Hehe. What are friends for ? Anyway. Let's get Rhea. We both need answers. And maybe with those....we can finally truly help Edelgard."

"She is gonna be very angry when she wakes up." 

"Who, Edelgard when she learns you didn't kill her, or Rhea when she finds out you left Edelgard alive." 

"Both." 

"Well, Edelgard has no power, and most if not everyone would gladly kill her. But she will only accept that you kill her, so she will stay quiet, for now. As for Rhea. For now the Church of Serios have no power over Fodlan, so is not like she can order he death. And about that....maybe it's a good idea to keep the church from regaining their power." 

Byleth nodded. It might have been ironi, considering they were fighting to save the archbishop. But ever since she gained Sothis' power, and specially in the war, her love and trust for Rhea had gone down and down. Now that no one, not even Seteth, could stop them from learning Rhea's secrets. The more they learned, the more they felt disgusted at the actions Rhea has done in the past. 

Then again. Sothis never trusted her. Her father left the knights because Rhea did something to her as a baby. If those two didn't trust her, that should have given her the hint. 

When she had returned, Claude said that if it wasn't for all the answers she had, he would gladly allow Edelgard to kill Rhea. 

Maybe he has a point. 

Their reunion with Rhea was uncomfortable to say the least. She looked so weak, so fragile. But at the same time, Byleth could not shake the mistrust that grew within her when she saw her. 

The time for answers was now, or at least, it was supposed too. Rhea was in no condition to answer. So they allow Alois and Shamir to take her back to the Monastery. 

When she and Claude came out of the castle after scanning everything, Seteth was waiting for them. With his look, she knows he knows about her choice. 

"Professor. I express my joy at your victory, and the fact that you saved Rhea. But, well I think you know what I'm gonna ask. Why is Edelgard still alive ?" 

"So you saw her." Claude said. 

"I was securing more Imperial troops. When I see Lysithea and Petra dragging her. At first I thought it was a corpes, but then I saw her breath. So I'll ask once again, why is she alive ?" 

"Because I chose to spare her. As the victor is my right." 

Seteth shook his head. 

"Professor. I'm aware that during your time teaching, despite she being the head of another house, you and Edelgard were close. I understand if you don't wish to be the one that kills her. After all you have done, everyone will accept it. However, after all the chaos she caused, she has to die, by the authority of the church...." 

"Hold on there Seteth." Claude stopped him. "The Church of Serios has had no power for more than 5 years, ever since Rhea was taken, and you left the monastery. Dimitri is dead, so the Kingdom is no longer here, and Edelgard was just dethroned and the Empire is gone. That means the Alliance is the sole remaining power left. And as the leader, I'm telling you that I have no intention to kill Edelgard. There has been enough death already." 

"Not to mention." Lysithea said as she joined them, Hilda came with her. "Lady Rhea was very specific that if she was gone, Byleth has the maximum power over the church. Meaning her choice is the one that counts." 

"Lysithea, is Edelgard set ?" 

"Petra and Bernadetta have set off with her on a carriage. She won't wake up until tomorrow. Even without the hit, her wounds would have knocked her out." 

"Marianne had to make sure she is able to stay alive." Hilda added. "You made a number on her Professor. Not that I blame you." 

Byleth had to swallow the guilt that came in. 

"I can't believe that after everything she has done........but, during this time I have learned the dangers of misusing authority and just go by instinct. So I'll respect the decision. I will pray it doesn't come back to bite us. But she has to be locked up." 

"And treated like a human being. Remember that cell we locked Ingrid when we captured her on Gronder Field. I say we lock her in there. Better than the ones underground, trust me." Lysithea said. 

"While knowing that she'll be locked in the Goddess Tower makes me want to vomit. I have to accept. Besides the underground cells are occupied anyway." 

"It's decided. Teach, Edelgard's fate is now officially in your hands." 

Somehow, that is a bigger charge than defeating the Empire. 

But just like she did anything to win the war, now she'll do anything to save Edelgard. 

After all, she did say she wanted to walk with her, so Byleth will offer her her hand. 

The question is, will Edelgard be willing to stand up and walk ?


	2. Life after the War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard gets locked up, and Byleth has to accommodate to her new position

Edelgard never expected to wake up. 

She shouldn't get back up.....but she did. 

When she woke up, she wasn't in her room in Enbarr. That told her that she had not being dreaming. She had truly been defeated. 

After 5 years of gaining advantage, when the Kingdom was collapsing, the Alliance almost fell apart, and the Church gone, she thought she had the victory assured. 

But it only took 6 months for everything to fall apart. 

6 months ago. 

"I got another report from Cornelia, your majesty." Hubert said as he bowed. "The opposing force at the Kingdom has been crushed, Rodrigue is now dead." 

"Good. Now hopefully Cornelia can get control of all of the Kingdom. Though we still have that force with the Blaiddyd family flag in it. They are quite troublesome." 

"Don't worry. We will make sure they are crushed swiftly." 

"So we are finally gonna do it. Oh Edie, I'm so happy !" Dorothea said. 

Edelgard smiled at her fellow Eagles. Almost all of the Black Eagles had come to her after her failed conquest on Garreg March to proclaim their support for her cause. The only ones missing where Bernadetta and Petra. The former had flat out vanished 5 years ago, and no one had seen her. The latter, well Edelgard tried to reach her with a friendship letter in Brigid. But Petra's response was clear. When her soldiers were slaughters by a female warrior with Brigid attire, she knew Petra had chosen her stand. 

5 years ago.....that battle always reminded her of......her. Her Uncle said that she fell of a cliff and died. Hubert insisted this was a good thing, that she would be troublesome to deal with. But Edelgard could not sake her sadness, even after all this time, she still wished she was with her. Walking the same path. 

"Yes. After Randolph takes Garreg March we can finally start attacking Alliance forces, and get rid of the anti...." 

"LADY EDELGARD, SORRY TO INTERRUPT !" Ladislava yelled. 

"Ladislava, what's wrong !" 

"I just received the message. The attack on the Monastery was a complete failure !" 

"What !" 

"It was supposed to be abandoned." Ferdinand wondered. 

"It seems we were too late. Randolph was met with a force he could not fight back......he didn't make it." 

"Who attacked us ?" Who is rising against her, and even killed one of her best generals ?

"They had an unknown flag. But.....they say they saw Claude among the warriors." 

Claude....she had barely heard of him for five years.

"It seems Claude is trying to make a scene. Time to dispose him." Hubert said. 

"If he wants to interfere, then we had no choice. We must attack now." 

He won't take this war from her. She will get her dream. 

The second fight against Claude was also another failure. One of the spies said he was meeting with the hero of Daphnel on the Valley of Torment. She had Cornelia send Gwendall and his army to stop them. It resulted in Claude and Judith uniting, and Gwendall and all of his troops dying. Including Ashe.....

How was he doing it. How is Claude gaining so much advantage. 

Edelgard had to survey all of what the survivors had to say. The could not confirm all of their opponents. But they said some.

One of them was Petra. So she had gone and joined Claude. Well, the Brigid Princess never liked her, so it should not be a surprise. 

Knowing the rising danger, she sent Hubert and some troops to secure power from Brigid. She wanted to make sure they needed to stay together. Claude could not gain more power. 

But once again, the mission was a complete failure. Hubert had been intercepted, and while he managed to escape, he was badly wounded. 

"It's her." 

"Who ?" 

"Professor Byleth. She's alive." 

She's alive ! 

The Emperor had some many mixed feelings when she learned that. From anger, to fear, to even joy. 

"So..that's why Claude is gaining so much advantage." She said finally. "After five years, she is still powerful." 

After that, she received more information. The pro Imperial fractions in the Alliance were turning against her. The Alliance was uniting more and more. She had to stop it. With Byleth alive, that alone gave Claude so much power, if now he has the complete Alliance. She could be in trouble. 

So she sent an invasion. Ladislava was to make sure the Bridge of Myrdilin was secured, and then make sure the Alliance was still divided.

"I'll go with her." Ferdinand said. 

"Are you sure. It could be dangerous." 

"I have faced many dangerous fights lately. Worry not Edelgard. I, Ferdinand Von Aegir, will return with the tale of my wonderful victory, and the Empire will run all over Fodlan !" 

Ferdinand never returned. 

A sole messenger came to tell her. Ferdinand and Ladislava, as well as Archeron and the last pro Imperial lords had all fallen. Claude had the Bridge at his command, and now the Alliance was unified against the Empire. 

To make matters worst. The unknown Kingdom army had actually managed to strike down Cornelia. Making her control over the Kingdom almost completly lost. Manuela had also been killed on that fight....

That's when she knew she had to go and take care of things herself. Leaving the others in charge, she and Hubert left with a big army to regain the force they had been loosing. 

But what that lead too, was a chaotic three way battle, a replay of the Battle of the Eagle and Lion really, and just like five years ago. She lost. 

She finally learned who were the Kingdom army that were giving her so much trouble. And was greatly surprised when she saw Dimitri still alive. She had been worried that he would join forces with Byleth and Claude, but Dimitri was so lost in his revenge, that he attacked them as well. 

That's when she saw all of the people that sided with Claude. She saw Bernadetta for the first time in 5 years, and was surprised, and a bit saddened, that she decided to fight against her like Petra did. She also saw that Dimtri had failed to get all of the Lions with her. Ashe sided with her, and Annette and Mercedes were clearly with Claude. 

And she saw that Byleth had not grown weaker after 5 years missing. No. She was somehow even stronger. 

Claude fought Dimitri while she approached her. When Hubert tried to intercept her, Lysithea challenged him to a duel, one Hubert lost badly. And when Byleth came in.....

Edelgard can't even remember what she spoke to her when they fought. She was desperate to regain her momentum. But she had fought the Professor 3 times before, and the three times she lost against her. Edelgard thought that she had the experience to finally beat her, but once again, Byleth defeated her. 

In a desperate escape attempt, Edelgard had Demonic Beast (she hates using them, but now she has no choice) run amok so she and Hubert could escape. 

"Ow !" Edelgard compeliend when they tried to fix her wounds. 

"Sorry Edie. I swear you are worst than Hubert." Dorothea shook her head. "So Bernie and Petra are with Claude. And Byleth is alive. Who would have known." 

"Yeah.....where is Lindhart ? isn't this his job. No offense." 

"None taken. Caspar was assigned by Hubert to take care of Fort Mercus. And you know Lin, he can't leave Caspie alone. So he went with him. But don't worry, Jeritza is also there, there is no way they can loose." 

Good. They are safe with him.

There were good things again. During their escape, Dimtri tried to chase them. But he had a bad wound in his heart, from Claude's relic's arrows. He was not able to chase them for much time, and collapsed. A solider made sure he was dead for good. 

And while she was in that chaos. Jeritza engaged with some of the Knights of Serios. Where he managed to kill Thunder Catherine, the strongest of the knights. It's good to have a victory again. 

"Lady Edelgard !" Hubert said, coming in fast. "I.....Fort Mercus has been destroyed." 

"WHAT !" She stood up in panic. That....that can't be ! 

"Wha...what ! How did happen !" 

"Was it Claude ?" She doubted it, but right now he is leading their greatest opposition. 

"No. Claude, along side his army, was in fact there. In fact they had taken over the fort. But they didn't destroy it. It was Thales." 

Thales.....but why. Sure they are bound to be enemies, but that's only when the Empire has taken over Fodlan. 

Unlesss. 

"He knows....He knows Byleth's alive." 

"He made it clear that killing her would be his main objective. Now we know how far he is willing to go. But that is not what matters now. The Capital is now unprotected, we lost so many soldiers, while the Alliance lost almost none. There is also the bvery concerning news, that Claude somehow managed to get Almaryan reinforcements. Even Nader the Undefeated. 

How in the world did Claude manage to do that ! But it doesn't matter now. 

"What about Jeritza, Lindhart, and Caspar ? Are they alive ?" 

"Jeritza was the one that told me this. He's alive and securing the capital. As for Lindhart and Caspar.....they didn't make it." 

Edelgard fell to her knees. 

First Ferdinand, now Lindhart and Caspar. Bernadetta and Petra were enemies now. The Black Eagles were crumbling, only Hubert, Dorothea, and her are left. 

"Lin and Caspie.....at least they died together. They were so happy to get married." Dorothea cried. 

Caspar had proposed to Lindhart before Hubert left for Brigid. Before they suffered chaotic loss after chaotic loss. They looked so happy to get married, they were already making plans....plans that will never see the light. 

"Your Majesty !" A solider came in. "Some of our soldiers have spotted the Alliance army coming here ! It's too many of them !" 

"They are here already !" Dorothea yelled. 

No....they were so close to winning. How could they be one battle away from loosing now. 

How could all of this happen in just 6 months ! 

"If we loose her, everything is lost. I will intercept them personally." Hubert growled. 

"Hubert, no offense but you have lost to them twice, how is this different !" 

"I have the Death Knight with me. As well as they are in my territory. Worry not Lady Edelgard. I'll dispose of them once and for all !" 

Edelgard trusted Hubert and Jeritza. But she still had to get ready in case she had to join the fight. 

"EDIE, THEY ARE HERE !" Dorothea yelled. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ARE HERE !" 

"They got past the defenses. They have breached the defenses of the castle and they are inside, heading this way right now !" 

No....no this can't be happening. 

"What about Hubert and Jeritza ?" 

"They were both killed ! Hubert tried to kill the Professor, but she outsmarted him. She distracted him so Claude could snipe him from the back, and take care of him once and for all ! As for Jeritza, I still can't believe it. He easily killed everyone on his way, even Catherine for goddess' sake ! But he came across Lysithea, and it only took her two attacks to kill him ! Edie...what do we do now !" 

Now....if they loose this, it's all over. 

"We....we must prevail. Get ready to fight them, It's our last chance to change the tides. But Dorothea, we are the last ones left, you must live." 

Edelgard locked herself in the Throne room, with the few guards that remained. Dorothea argued that as long as she lives, they have a chance. She gave an assassin the key and told her to escape with it (Petra would have been perfect) but the assassin didn't last long. 

Even the last Demonic beasts she had stood no chance. Edelgard could only watch as her last chance crumbled. 

"AAAAAH!" Dorothea screamed, as Petra stabbed her in the heart, killing her last ally. 

She tried to call from some reinforcements, but all she got was an alive Dedue, who is also trying to kill her. 

Then the door opened, and she came in.

Byleth. 

"Hello Edelgard." 

"Hello Professor." 

"So, this is Enbarr. I must say it's nice." 

"Yeah it is. But let's get to the point. You really think you can defeat me ?" 

"Well. Enbarr is taken, Hubert and all of your closest allies are gone. I say your chances are pretty much zero." 

She hated that she was right.....but she didn't hate her ! 

She can't. No matter that it all looks like this woman will cost her her dream, Edelgard likes...no, she loves her so much. 

"I know things seem dire. But you can't expect me to give up. I will save Fodlan from the children of the goddess, and I will cut a path towards the new dawn. I don't care if I loose my arms and legs, I will fight." 

"I know." She said simply. 

Her sword clashed with Aymr after that. This was it, this was the fight that would define if she would win or loose. A fight to the death, with the woman she loves. 

But even after 4 fights, all of them she had lost, she should have known. Byleth....is simply better. 

She started gaining speed, momentum, and good hits.

"Edelgard please !" Claude yelled as he flew in the thorne room. "There is no one else left outside, we don't want to kill you, surrender !" 

"I can't give up. I must kill you so the righteous world I dream off can finally see the light !" Could she, she just heard him say that all of her troops were defeated. "I'll give it everything I have, for one of us, this is the end." 

"So be it then. I got your back Teach !" 

Now facing his arrows and her sword, it could not get any worst. 

But it did. After all Byleth still had all of her friends left. 

A familiar dark spell sent her flying she she tried to kill Claude. 

"Lysithea..." She greeted the newcomer. The woman that defeated Hubert in his expertise, and actually killed Jeritza, a living powerhouse she wished she had. "You and I are so alike." 

"You don't mean to tell me....no it can't be !" 

"Yet now we stand in opposite sides. We must fight for our goals." 

"That's....that's true. And I will defeat you Edelgard.

Though Claude and Lysithea were strong, it's clear they were only here for back up. Byleth was still her opponent. 

No matter what she did, what she tried to do, her opponent had the upper hand. 

Until then, it finally happened. With one powerful strike, the Sword of the Creator broke Aymr in half. 

Weaponless, Edelgard had nothing to protect her when a powerful blow destroyed her armor, and sent her flying to the stairs of the throne. 

As she flew, she let out a painful scream. Not only for the pain she felt, but for her loss. 

Becasue when she landed on the floor, and couldn't get back up. She knew it.

She lost. The war is over. She had been defeated. 

Now all she can do, is wait for death. 

But here she is now. Alive.

Her dreams were crushed, her new dawn would never happen. All of her friends were now dead. Yet she is still alive.

Now her fate is on other people's hands. Now she is once again, locked up, with no escape.

Though.....she wasn't underground. She was in the Goddess Tower of all places. She recognize it from the window she had. At least there's that. 

She also had a bed, water, a bathroom, even a closet. Not bad honestly. 

The door opened before she could get lost in her thoughts again. 

"Edelgard." Lysithea said. "I'm glad to see you recover."

Yeah right, like anyone would be happy to see her alive. 

"You are not gonna speak eh ? You do know things are already hard for you. Might as well show some good will." 

"What do you want me to say Lysithea ?" She said bitterly. "I planned and fought for years. More than before the monastery. For 5 years I gained so much, my dreams were coming closer and closer to reality. Then, in just 6 months, after all that hard work, it all went downhill. It only took 6 months, from 5 years of victory, for me to loose. I lost my Empire, my home, all of my friends are dead, and my dreams are crushed. So what do I say ?" 

"I'll admit. Your predicament is....not the best. But....I would be grateful that I still get my life." 

"Life ? It's just a matter of time before I am executed. Not that I don't welcome it." She had nothing left. What's the point of living. 

"No. You are not to be executed." 

"I am sure the Church is so happy about it." 

"The Church of Serios has no power over Fodlan. You destroyed the western church, Claude dismantled the eastern church, and since Seteth and the others were so focus on finding Rhea, the people of Foldan view them as nothing now. The Kingdom is gone with both Dimitri and Cornelia dead, so the only power left now is the Alliance. And as the leader, Claude will not call for your death." 

"Then he is a fool. If he wants peace, he does have to kill the Flame Emperor." 

"I don't think Claude is the foolish one." She said simply. "On Enbarr, you said that you and I......Edelgard, was your hair always white ?" 

"No. I was born brown haired. " 

"So you went threw what I did." 

"Yes. The thing with House Ordelia should have never happen. But my...uncle.....he got more power from my father, and forced his hand, along side the councilors." 

"Your uncle ?" 

"That's something tough to answer." 

"Hm. Maybe the Professor can get them." 

Lysithea then placed a tray full of food for her.

"Eat." 

"Why ? I'm telling you, even if Claude and......Byleth, want me to live. None of your allies want. Why keep me alive ?" 

"Edelgard, most of us wanted you to yield, to live. I wanted it, Bernie wanted it, Marianne, Raphael, Annette, Hilda and so on. Even Petra and Ingrid, who despise you, agreed to keep you alive. Hell, Alois, a knight of Serios, immediately agreed that your live should be spared. Hell, even Flayn, one of the ones that you wanted gone, also agreed without hesitation." 

Edelgard looked down. Why did they....

"Edelgard. If you went threw the same thing as me.......how much ?" 

"45 at max." 

"Then you should use all of your time. Byleth insists she'll find a cure, and I believe her. But until I know, and even after, I'll use every second of it. Life, fate, or even Sothis, decided that this is not your time to go. That there is more for Edelgard von Hresvelg to do. The question is, will you accept it ?" 

Byleth was sure that this is probably the toughest battle she has ever faced.

With the Emperor dethrone. The people want to know what will happen to their lives. They have lost all things that made them strong, the Empire has simply shatter. Nobles that Edelgard had took away their status wanted them to return. Generals wanted to know their fate. 

So now she has Adrestia in her hands. 

"This is a nightmare." 

"Yea....yeah." Bernadetta agreed. As the only one in her students that actually lived and knew about the Empire, she was the only one fit to help. "It's hard.....really really hard." 

One of the first things they had done, is not allow Count Varley his land or status back. The man had abused her friend for years, no way he'll have the power. Bernadetta now has full control of the Varley territory. But that's only a small part of the Empire. 

"I think I could use a break." 

"Yeah me too. I still can't believe I am know the owner of house Varley. Considering my father disinherited me when I escaped." 

"That man is a good for nothing. You'll do much greater things than him." 

"I really want too. I want to be different. Hey Professor ?" 

"Yes ?" 

"Since we are taking a break. Perhaps you should speak with Edelgard now. Before someone tries to do something.....drastic." 

She's right. The news that she spared Edelgard weren't the happiest for many. 

The biggest threat could be Rhea. When she had finally learned, she went ballistic. She wanted her head, or to be able to kill her herself. It took Seteth and Flayn at least 2 hours to finally get her to understand that they have no power to demand her death. Rhea is clearly not happy that she has practically no power, but is not like she can do anything in her state. 

Nor will she have the same power as before. Edelgard might have been the one to start the war, but Rhea's actions had been the cause of it. Her control over Fodlan was doing more damage than good. Even though the Church may return, it won't be the authority of Fodlan anymore. 

Claude also said he won't make the whole of Fodlan like the Alliance. It would create more chaos. There had to be a sole ruler, that would enforce the peace. But at the same time a group to make sure the ruler is being humane. 

And it seems she is the top choice. She, a mercenary, could become Queen of Fodlan. How ironic is that. 

"Yeah your right. How are the others ?" 

"They are mostly alright with your choice. Some are actually happy. Petra is fine with this, but she still detests Edelgard. I think she'll speak to her soon. I'll go with her to make sure.....Edelgard makes it out. Ingrid is the other one displeased, but she is also in a very bad spot, considering she followed Dimitri on his blind attacks. So she has no leg to stand on. So yeah, we should be fine..." 

"Professor !" Annette called. 

"Annette, what is it ?" 

"It's....Dedue." 

Dedue ! She saw him on the final fight with Edelgard, and helped them take down some Demonic Beasts. But after that he vanished. 

"What of him ?" 

"He....he learned that you didn't kill Edelgard. That you spared her. He wasn't happy, so he stormed the castle to kill her. Claude, Hilda, and Petra were able to stop him and now he is locked up in the dungeons. Besides Cyril." 

Cyril. Byleth would rather not remember why they had to lock the boy up. What he almost did to Lysithea.....it's simply unforgivable. 

She heard Bernie mumbled death threats. It's a fact she and Lysithea had been dancing around each other. But both are too afraid to talk. 

"Mercie is trying to speak to him. That Dimitri is gone and.....he didn't have much authority to begin with." 

It's true. Even in the short while that Dimitri got to rule after he killed Cornelia. He wasn't the best King, so blind by his revenge. He contributed to the Kingdom's extinction, even if it wasn't intentional. 

"I'll talk to him. See if we can do anything."

"Thank you so much. After the losses of Felix, Sylvain, and......Ashe. Mercie and I wish for another Blue Lion to join us. I bet so does Ingrid. Oh, sorry Bernie, I should not have said that, considering that most of the Black Eagles..." 

"It's fine. My only friend there before switching houses is Petra. And she's alive and well. And.....Edelgard's alive." 

Silence came into the room after that. 

"Hey Teach, sorry to interrupt." Claude called. Hilda at his side as always. 

"It's fine Claude, what is it ?" 

"We must see what to do with the Church. It seems that they want to restart their whole supreme authority of Fodlan, but we both no that can't happen." 

"Are you saying you want the church to banish !" Annette said. 

"Personally. I wouldn't mind if they just went away for good. But there are some people that could feel different. So I say they just become a small organization, not the supreme power of Fodlan." 

"Oh Sothis. How many things are there to deal with. Edelgard, Rhea, what to do with the Empire, and the Kingdom with Dimitri dead. Dedue and his quest for revenge. The church wanting their power back..." 

"Don't forget about Hubert's letter." Hilda added. 

"Yes, that too." 

"Well, I would think that IS the bigger issue here. Therefore the one that should be dealt first." Claude said. "And there is one person that can tell us. The one Hubert swore blind loyalty." 

They all looked at Byleth. 

"Yes. I'll go talk to her now." 

Byleth went straight to the Goddess tower, where Ingrid kept watch. 

"Hey Professor." 

"Ingrid. How are things ?" 

"She's been quiet after Lysithea left. Almost no sound." 

"Hm. How did you end up in here ?" 

"Well it's the one job I was trusted for. Many still don't trust me after what happened in Gronder." 

Unlike Annette and Mercedes, who had joined the Resistance just when she reunited with Claude. Ingrid had been fighting with Dimitri and co for five years. So when the three way clash on Gronder happened. She followed his orders and attacked the Alliance army. Of course, the battle was what destroyed the Kingdom. Sylvain and Felix died fighting the Alliance, and Claude made Dimitri so weak, that the Imperial army finished him off. Dedue of course escaped to Enbarr. Ingrid on the other hand, well she had been defeated, but she survived. Just when they were retreating back to the Monastery after Edelgard and Hubert fled, Raphael found her and brought her to her. Ingrid agreed to work with them in order to continue Dimitri's mission. But no one looked at her favorably for attacking them. 

Why Dimitri wanted to fight the Alliance as well, is beyond her. 

"It will take time. At least you are not locked up." 

"At least I am not seen as a traitor." 

"I never saw you as a traitor. You were always loyal to Dimitri and followed him. A traitor is someone like Lorenz." 

Despite being an original Golden Deer. Lorenz decided to join Count Gloucester on his pro Imperial campaign. He didn't come to the promised reunion, with Bernadetta coming in his place essentially. She had been on House Ordelia for a while so it made sense for her to hear Claude's call. Anyway, they met Lorenz again when they fought Ladislava and Ferdinand. He fought alongside them. He finally got his duel with Claude, and lost his life in the process. 

He was probably the student she was the least closest too, but it still hurt seen a student she thought die.

Hell all of them hurt. Lorenz, Ashe, Ferdinand, Sylvain, Felix, Dimitri, Linhardt, Caspar, Dorothea. Even Hubert who hated her with passion. It hurt to see them all die. 

"Well, I do need to talk to her. You can take a break Ingrid." 

"Thank you Professor. Good luck, and please be careful. Who know what she could do." 

"I think she is in far more risk than me." 

Edelgard laid on the bed when the door opened.

"Edelgard." 

She raised her head, to see the woman that she still somehow loves very much. 

"Hello Professor." 

"It seems you are doing well. Considering the circumstances ?" 

"You mean been locked here and forced to think about how my hard work all this 5 years had been utterly destroyed, and how all of my friends are now dead, then yeah I am fine." 

"Been sarcastic eh ?" 

"I......There is nothing else for me to say. I am just a living corpse." 

"Ah yes, Lysithea told me she was unable to get that idea of your head." 

"Please Professor. Even from here I somehow have learned the rumors. They are looking at you to be the Queen of Fodlan. How will it look if you spared the woman that almost destroyed it." 

"Maybe if that woman redeemed herself, it could help." Byleth threw her the letter. 

Edelgard looked at the letter, then at her.

"What's this ?" 

"It's a letter. From Hubert." 

"Hubert ? Hubert sent you a letter ?" Why would he. He wanted Byleth dead more than any of her friends (the only one that wanted her dead actually) so why would he open communication. 

"The letter was meant to be read in case the Empire fall. Which is what happened. And in the case he died in battle. He had given it to a solider and ordered it to be delivered if you......died. However, that solider faced the wrath of a Brigid assassin. Petra found the letter, and gave it to me before our fight. He talks about the people behind Solon and Kronya." 

"Those Who Slitter in the Dark." She finally got it. Hubert knew those people had to go no matter what. So in case they were dead before that.....he wanted to make sure someone would take care of them. 

"Professor....Byleth. You have to stop them. You have to stop Thales, no matter what happens. He is dangerous. He was the one behind the destruction of Fort Mercus." 

"We suspected you had nothing to do with that. Specially considering Jeritza helped us escape in time." 

"Yes. Our alliance was always temporal. I was gonna go after him once Foldan was united under the Empire. But now that I am......out of power. There is nothing to stop him from acting." 

"What does he want ?" 

"We both wanted Rhea's death. But he basically wants everyone gone. All of Fodlan gone, so his people can return and rule it." 

"So all he wants is destruction." 

"Yes......well there is one other thing. He talked about a man." 

"A man, who ?" 

"I don't know. He never told me. All I know is that he wants him back." 

"I see. Well then, it seems it's the perfect opportunity." 

"For what ?" 

"You said you wanted to do the best for Fodlan. Well, now is your chance to do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you don't know. I hate Lorenz very very much. So in this story, Lorenz didn't join Claude and the others in the reunion. But rather followed his father in siding with the Empire. He essentially turned traitor.


End file.
